


growing pains

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Death, Double B, I dunno what to tag anymore, I dunno why, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not, Sad Ending, Sexual Tension, Smut, dead, i kinda hate yunhyeong in this but he's a fluffball, sorry for bad smut, yundong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: where yunhyeong is sad and donghyuk doesn't know why





	growing pains

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for stealing the song title xD i just thought it would fit. feel free to yell at me here or at wattpad.  
> (same name there).
> 
> hope y'all enjoy it (it's ma fave paring, you better do)

“Hey”, it was the first thing Donghyuk said when he woke up and saw three people standing around a not familiar bed in a not familiar room in a not familiar surrounding, “would be someone so nice and tell me why the fuck I'm here and _where_ I am?”.

The room was completely white and they were some unfamiliar things around him. He just wanted to be in a familiar surrounding, he hated _new_ things. It was cold and he didn't really appreciate the uncomfortable white of the big walls around him. They made him feel small and helpless; a thing he never liked. He wanted to flee from these wall, the walls who reminded him of the things he had to went trough when he was younger. Things he wanted to forget

“You're in the hospital”, Donghyuk's questioning look made Bobby speak further, “and you had a car accident”. Donghyuk's face fell. “Really? But I feel good”. “Yes, because some stranger saved your life. He was the only one who stopped and saved you from burning down along with your car. You only had some small injuries”.

Donghyuk went quiet and thought for a while.

“I want to meet him”.

Donghyuk should be glad that the stranger left his number at the hospital

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you that you came here with me”, Donghyuk turned to Jiwon, giving him a short hug, before they both sat down at the table, waiting for the man who had titled himself as “Yunhyeong”.

After a while – they both had their drinks already – a man with fancy blonde hair came through the door. Donghyuk's head peeked up, observing if the visitor was the man he was looking for. He immediately spotted the stranger, – wasn't really complicated with that hair – the man who now stared at him, eyes shimmering.

The man was handsome. Fucking handsome. Maybe in his best twenties. Donghyuk thought there wasn't something like _'love at the first sight'_ , but Donghyuk was sure that this man just proved him completely wrong. Literally everything from him was perfect and Donghyuk could only hope that it would be the praised “Yunhyeong”.

The man came closer to their table, a questioning look on his handsome face. “A-are you Donghyuk?”, the man asked Donghyuk and when he saw Donghyuk nodding, he extended his hand. “I'm Yunhyeong”, Donghyuk only looked at the hand and then back to Yunhyeong's face, before standing up.

Tears shimmered in his eyes when Donghyuk pulled the surprised Yunhyeong in a tight hug, face nuzzling in the crook of Yunhyeong's neck. First, Yunhyeong only stand there completely confused and flustered, letting Donghyuk hug him, but then wrapped his arms around Donghyuk's small waist who sobbed in his shirt. A small smile was plastered on Yunhyeong's face.

“Thank you for saving my life”.

It was the only thing Donghyuk was able to say trough his sobs.

“It was self-evident”.

Donghyuk separated from him, tears still flooding out of his eyes.

“You know, it's not self-evident for everybody to risk their own life for someone they never met before. I can never pay that back”.

“Being able to live is priceless. But you could make a first step with allowing me to take you out to a date”, Yunhyeong smirked at the still crying Donghyuk, before he wiped away one tear.

“And now stop crying and introduce me to your squishy friend with that interesting hair colour”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What film should we watch today?”, Donghyuk excitingly jumped on the couch, making Yunhyeong laugh his beautiful laugh. Donghyuk had missed that laugh.

“Maybe 'before I fall'?”, it was just a suggestion, but Donghyuk's face quickly went to a pout. “But I don't like sad films! You always want to watch sad films, you should watch more happy things. Life isn't always _that_ shitty, Yunhyeong Hyung!”, Yunhyeong's face shortly had a sad expression in it, but it quickly changed back to a small smile. But Donghyuk noticed and his face softened.

“If you really want to watch it, we can”.

They ended up with watching it.

Yunhyeong was already sleeping in their shared bed, but Donghyuk stand in front of it, half undressed, a worried look plastered on his face. Donghyuk didn't like how skinny Yunhyeong had became the last weeks. His face looked unhealthy and his cheek bones were sharp, like his hips bones. Donghyuk sighed and laid down next to Yunhyeong.

Donghyuk had settled with the fact that his boyfriend wasn't really able to smile properly anymore a long time ago. There were days where Yunhyeong couldn't find the strength to leave his bed, because he was drowning in sadness. Donghyuk didn't know the reason why Yunhyeong was like this, why depressions were drowning him, but he was okay with that. Yunhyeong would tell him when he was ready and Donghyuk was fine with waiting until this day comes.

But there were moments like this, sleepless nights, where Donghyuk wasn't sure that Yunhyeong would be still alive when he would wake up the next morning.

Before Donghyuk could worry more about his thoughts, a skinny arm slung around his waist and pulled him closer to Yunhyeong's warm body, Yunhyeong's pulsing erection against his ass.

Donghyuk turned around smiling, laughing at Yunhyeong's filthy look on his face, still visible in the moonlight. “I thought you were sleeping”. “I decided different. There are better things than sleeping”, Yunhyeong's hands casually slipped under Donghyuk's shirt, pulling it over his head, before pining Donghyuk underneath him.

“Really”, the amused tone in Donghyuk's voice was only slightly noticeable. “I think so”, Yunhyeong's wandering hands reached Donghyuk's waistband and pulled them hem of his boxer down a little bit. One hand wrapped around his already hardening cock, while the other was busy with pinching Donghyuk's rosy nipple. Donghyuk moaned in the pleasuring touch and he couldn't resist, but fumbled with his fingers through Yunhyeong's blonde hair.

Yunhyeong grinned at the moan, before pulling Donghyuk's boxer down completely and wrapping his soft lips around Donghyuk's cock, making him moan in pleasure. One hand went to Donghyuk's balls and slowly stroked them, while Yunhyeong was hollowing his cheeks to give Donghyuk a proper blowjob. Donghyuk couldn't hold his moans back and it didn't took him long to come into Yunhyeong's mouth.

“Babe, I'm not done with you yet”, this sentence reminded Donghyuk of Yunhyeong's problem and he quickly undressed Yunhyeong completely, before spreading his legs for him. “You don't have to prep me, you can see the reason why”, there was a big smirk when Yunhyeong spotted the butt plug in Donghyuk's ass and he gave Donghyuk a short kiss, before grabbing lube and a condom.

Yunhyeong lined himself up at Donghyuk's entrance and after a quick nod from Donghyuk he went in with one deep thrust. He waited a little, so Donghyuk could adjust to the feeling of being filled up, but when he felt Donghyuk moving his hips, he started to thrust slowly into his boyfriend. Donghyuk was a moaning mess underneath him and he wrapped his legs around Yunhyeong's waist to give him a better angle to thrust into him.

“I'm not made of sugar, you can go rougher”, Donghyuk smirked at him, before Yunhyeong turned him around, so Donghyuk was on his knees and immediately picked up a quicker pace. The headboard was slamming against the wall and their moans were really loud and surely waking their neighbours up, but damn, it was too long since their had something more than just a blowjob.

It didn't took long until Yunhyeong reached his climax and came deep into Donghyuk's ass, who came untouched shortly after Yunhyeong on the white sheets. They both laid down next to each other, panting and exhausted. “I think _now_ is the right time for sleeping”, Yunhyeong stated and wrapped an arm around Donghyuk, who cuddled in his arms, ignoring the damp sheets and the sweat on their bodies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do we really have to be there at _five?”,_ Yunhyeong whined trough the phone. “Yes, we have to. Sometimes I feel like I'm the Hyung in our relationship and now get your ass out of your bed”, Donghyuk was already at work and now had to deal with a whiny Yunhyeong.

When he walked into the café at five, Yunhyeong was already there, sitting at the table where they had met the first time. They were meeting with their friends Jiwon and Hanbin, who Donghyuk both had know since he was a small child.

They chatted a bit about their day, before the sound of a bell interrupted them and they saw Hanbin and Jiwon making their way through the café. The happily said hello to each other, before Hanbin and Jiwon both decided what they wanted to eat.

“Should we share one plate?”, it was more a statement than a question between Jiwon and Hanbin. They shared everything. When their food arrived, silence fell over them.

“Okay, so why do you wanted to talk with us?”, the question was dedicated to Hanbin, because he had called this meeting together. “Uh, Jiwon and I wanted to tell you something”, curiosity were in Yunhyeong's and Donghyuk's eyes.

Jiwon scratched his neck shyly. “We're together”, while Donghyuk seemed angry, Yunhyeong started to laugh. “Okay, why the hell are you laughing?”, Hanbin was just as confused as Jiwon. “Because Donghyuk own me now 10,000 Won”, a mischievous smile was plastered at Yunhyeong's face and he only laughed more when he saw Jiwon's expressions.

“You guys made a _bet_?”, his tone was something between annoyed and amused.

After they all had finished eating and chatted a bit with each other, Jiwon grabbed Donghyuk's arm and went to the toilette with him. “Hanbin and I wanted to talk to you. About Yunhyeong. Donghyuk, he went so skinny. You need to do something”, Jiwon's voice was intimidating and Donghyuk only nodded. He knew that Yunhyeong wasn't alright, that his laugh was fake, but Donghyuk could do literally nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night and Donghyuk was completely exhausted from work when he came back. Yunhyeong was waiting in their living room, watching an uninteresting film, his sleeves rolled up. The first thing Donghyuk noticed were the red scars on Yunhyeong's arms and his mind went red.

He stormed to Yunhyeong, grabbing his wrist and making him wincing in pain. He held Yunhyeong's arm in front of his face, eyes fury with anger. “I thought you stopped”, his tone was icy and Yunhyeong's eyes were just as cold as Donghyuk's.

“You won't understand”, it was one of these mysterious sentences, which only made Donghyuk more angry. “Yes, because you never told me something! You didn't even give me the chance! And, if you never noticed, my childhood wasn't that easy too, but you never saw me complaining! So why the freaking hell do you even think that I won't understand if you never tried?”.

Yunhyeong ripped his wrist out of Donghyuk's grip and tears were now streaming down his cheeks. “You never seemed interested!”. “I just gave you the space you needed! I didn't want to be uninterested, but you have to understand that I have a right to know what's wrong! We all have our fate to deal with! But I'm your boyfriend after all and I'm worried-”, Donghyuk interrupted himself and sighed, “listen up, it's to late to argue now, okay? Let's-...let's just go to bed”, but Yunhyeong decided otherwise.

“I don't think that I want to sleep with you anymore”, Yunhyeong stood up, grabbing his jacket and shoes. Donghyuk followed him until Yunhyeong reached the door and when he tried to open it, Donghyuk grabbed his wrist. “Please don't go”, but Yunhyeong's eyes were cold.

“I think you better should go to bed”.

Yunhyeong didn't come back the following night.

And it was like Yunhyeong left a bloodstain on floor and a hand print on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuk didn't even found it out by himself. He read it in one of Jiwon's fucking facebook post that Yunhyeong was dead; it let it seem like Yunhyeong wasn't worth it. It was casually, how it was one of the notifications he became on a daily basic.

“A sad way to die”, Donghyuk thought bitterly.

Yunhyeong was just one notification from thousands on Donghyuk's message board.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, leave kudos if you liked it. and no, i'm not sorry for the sad ending. not beta-red, because i'm lazy shit and tired af. annyeong.
> 
> bittersweetyugyeom.
> 
> [18.6.17]
> 
> [dedicated to cyndi because i started to like her)


End file.
